Dana Blackwell
Dana Blackwell is one of the humans in BoxedInn. She reluctantly enters the multiplayer game Sburb on the request of her only online friend Cid, only to be sucked into something much greater than she had anticipated. Appearance Rather short (5'3"), emphasized by the fact that she usually slouches. Dana has long, straight dark brown hair, rather pale skin, and light brown eyes. She tends to wear fairly plain clothing- baggy t-shirts, blue jeans, and the like, but often in strange color combinations. This has nothing to do with eccentricity and everything to do with colorblindness; Dana doesn't care about her clothes matching, just comfort for long periods of sitting and reading/pestering chums. Dana wears sunglasses whenever she goes outside in daylight, as her eye condition makes her vision deteriorate in bright light. Personality Quiet but intense, her focus is usually very directed on whatever she is doing, to the exclusion of almost anything else. Dana is a big reader, and will read basically anything she can get her hands on (though she prefers epic fantasy and books about mythologies/spiritualism over anything else), and has thus amassed a vast knowledge of weird little trivia. Dana doesn't get out much, and doesn't have very good knowledge of social norms outside of what she's read. She can be rather blunt at times, but being such a heavy reader she is generally quick to pick up on subtle changes in people's chat that might indicate they're not being entirely forward with her. Dana is very slow to trust anyone, and is naturally suspicious of anyone trying to get information about her. Dana is intelligent and she knows it, and enjoys worming information out of others, but is incredibly paranoid about sharing information about herself. She can be rather arrogant at times, and this can end in her own undoing. She is painstaking about keeping her emotions in check whenever possible, and gets angry at herself whenever her temper gets the better of her. Dana is somewhat agoraphobic, and has real trust issues. It takes her a very long time to open up, and she needs much encouragement to even let her mask of logical reason and apathy slip the tiniest bit. Dana has a bit too much pride, considering her own opinions and thoughts much more heavily than those of others, and tends to believe that because she sees the world differently from others this automatically makes her more right, somehow. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Friends' 'Cid Luneth' Cid is the player that Dana knows the best in their session, though this is not saying much. He is the one who convinced her to join the BoxedInn group. Dana considers Cid something of a friend, although she is still wary of exchanging personal information with him, and enjoys speaking with him. He seems to take her bluntness and distance well, and she finds him an interesting conversational partner. 'Nathaniel Belmen' Dana has only just met Nathaniel, and knows him only as unemployedHero (UH). He is her server player, and while she is a little bit disdainful of his (as she sees it) immaturity, she will grudgingly admit that he is doing a good job, and that he is amusing to interact with. 'Seth Genevo' Dana has only just met Seth, and knows him only as loneSeeker (LS). She is his server player, and while dedicated to making sure he survives, has come to the conclusion that he doesn't need her help in that department, at least not too much. Respects him. Elena Jones ' Dana has only spoken with Elena once, and is still somewhat wary of her. Still, she hasn't seemed to be particularly threatening... yet. Dana is reserving judgment. 'Ender Rydel ''' Dana has hardly spoken to Ender, and has yet to formulate much of an opinion considering him. He seems intelligent, which she likes, but is still somewhat distrustful of him. Zamiel Lazara One of the “trolls” who seems to have taken a special interest in Dana. Dana is wary of xim, but doesn’t have the same level of fear of xim as she does for sB. Dana sees Zamiel as an annoyance, albeit a potentially dangerous one, and enjoys goading xim into what she sees as fits of rage. She also likes to try and get information about Sburb out of xim, as xe seems to have played the game before. Dana is also one of the few people to have met the "real" Zamiel. Although she is still distrustful of xim, she is intrigued by the new development and wishes to pursue it more. Their relationship is slowly becoming more friendly. '''Enemies '"silentBenefactor"' The mysterious figure targeting all of the BoxedInn humans has managed to capture Dana’s attention quite well. She is wary of him, as he knows personal information about her and seems quite intelligent, and resents the fact that he only seems to be giving her information that forwards his own agenda. She is curious about him, however, and believes that he is an important source of information. Character Background >Be the Hermit You are now DANA BLACKWELL. You are sixteen years old, and would really rather just STAY INSIDE than anything else. You are QUIET but OBSERVANT, and tend to shy away from actual face-to face social interaction because it makes you NERVOUS. Your INTERESTS include READING BASICALLY ANYTHING, especially things pertaining to MYTHOLOGY and STRANGE RELIGIOUS PRACTICES. You find these fascinating subjects, and have a special place in your heart for ANCIENT FUNERARY PRACTICES. Your ROOM reflects these passions, filled as it is with POSTERS of various artists' representations of mythological figures, and piles of UNRETURNED LIBRARY BOOKS. You know you'll get on that. Sometime. If you can ever force yourself to leave the house for long enough. Speaking of your room, it's an incredible mess. You tend to strew things everywhere, putting things down wherever it's convenient rather than in any particular order, giving your room a chaotic element that would drive even some slobs up the wall. You seem to know where most of your stuff is, though, and are happy to keep your stuff in a perpetual state of chaos - it helps change things up, keep your life from getting too routine. Right. Also, it's comfortable. You grew up in a large Canadian city, and were raised by your UNCLE. You originally lived in a spacious suburb, but were forced to move into a much, much smaller house downtown when your uncle’s company went under the same week that your house was robbed. Your uncle started working multiple jobs to support the two of you, and you began to become more and more wary of the people around you. Your UNCLE takes cares of you, though you say this in the loosest sense possible - he works most of the time, leaving you to your own devices. You sometimes have to do the cooking and laundry (not really a problem), or even the grocery shopping (more of a problem), but you don't mind too terribly; it's all necessary. You aren't particularly good at the cooking or cleaning, but you do your best, you guess. Your uncle tends to leave his STAFF COLLECTION just lying around, and you have to admit that you've played around with them a little bit. What can you say; even shut-in girls can have fantasies of being WARRIOR MONKS. But shhh, that's a secret. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Derse Dreamers